One and Only - Songfic SQ
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Regina tiene una pregunta especial para Emma.


Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en colocar el songfic continuación de esta pequeña ¿saga? Jaja es que aunque no lo crean trabajo y por fortuna estos días he tenido algo de ajetreo en la oficina. Este es el penúltimo songfic, las canciones ya estaban planeadas desde que se publicó "Hello". Esto fue gracias a la colaboración de ** _EsthefyBautista._** A la cual espero este songfic le agrade.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado su tiempo en dejarme saber sus comentarios, por marcar con follow y fav mis pequeñas historias. Muchas veces leemos y olvidamos lo importante que es para las personas que comparten con nosotros sus historias lo valioso que puede ser ese pequeño detalle. Yo se los agradezco de todo corazón: **_15marday, Up to the Sky Of Hope, kykyo-chan, alex, aaaraya1992, AbrilSQ, CCMLectoraEscritora, franchiulla, Eristera, flor romero, cota, SwanLu, Mills, Vainilla47, Sir KORE25, galaxydragon._**

 _OUAT, sus personajes ni la canción empleada en esta historia me pertenecen._

* * *

La vida de alguna u otra manera se encarga de llevar todo a su cauce natural. Aunque muchas veces intentamos luchar contra ello todo en este mundo tiene su lugar. Sufrí, pasé noches enteras derramando lágrimas de arrepentimiento al haberme dado cuenta que fueron mis temores los que me llevaron a actuar de una manera tan vil. Hacerle daño a la persona que amas es algo que aunque no quieras te deja marcado y la vida sigue aunque no quieras, y por fortuna la mía siguió hasta que se me ha dado la oportunidad de tenerle de nuevo a mi lado. Mi hermosa rubia regresó a mi lado tal cual como me prometió, se presentó frente a mi puerta la mañana de un domingo, dos semanas después de que con una simple llamada telefónica me devolvió mi corazón. Cumplió su palabra, no hablamos del pasado, no hubo reproches, la encontré sonriéndome de esa manera tan única de ella, sus pómulos marcados y su mirada verde brillaba, no encontré palabras ante su presencia y lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue alargar mis brazos, rodear su cuello y eliminar la distancia entre nosotras pegándola a mí en un abrazo sin precedentes. Ella rodeo mi cuerpo con los suyos y puede sentir su respiración en mi cuello. La calma que sentí al tenerla nuevamente junto a mí me hizo comprender que no necesitaba más y que en esta nueva oportunidad me encargaría de demostrarle a Emma Swan que ella y únicamente ella es mi final feliz.

 _You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

Me encuentro en mi recamara, admiro mi reflejo frente al espejo del armario, quiero estar hermosa para mi amada esta noche, hoy cumplimos 6 meses desde que regresó, para muchas personas celebrar el paso de los meses no tiene mucho valor, pero para mí, desde el día que prometió regresar, cuento los días, minutos y hasta segundos que la tengo a mi lado. Doy gracias a cualquiera que sea el Dios que se encuentre allá arriba por permitirme resarcir mis errores, por contemplarla nuevamente a mi lado mientras duerme, me tomó mucho darme cuenta, de dejar mis temores, mi miedo al que dirán, doy gracias por poderle demostrar al mundo que ella es el amor de mi vida así como yo soy el de ella. He optado por un vestido negro, escote en v, queda justo arriba de mi rodilla. Un cinturón ancho de color rojo a juego con las zapatillas de tacón.

 _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

Inhalo y exhalo, por todos los cielos no puede ser que este más temerosa y nerviosa que nunca, observo el reloj, marca cinco para las siete, Emma no debe tardar en llegar, así que coloco labial rojo sobre mis labios y concluyo que mi aspecto es el adecuado. Salgo de mi habitación y desciendo las escaleras tomando rumbo hacia la cocina, tomo la fuente con lasagna del horno y me encamino al comedor, en el centro de la mesa un arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas, cuidadosamente esparcidas por la estancia tengo velas ya encendidas. Las demás habitaciones se mantienes con la luz apagada. Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, Emma ha llegado, ya no hay marcha atrás.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

 **-¿Gina? –** El tono de incertidumbre en su voz me hace sonreír. **–En el comedor amor.-** La escucho caminar, con el paso del tiempo he podido distinguir hasta el sonido de su andar. Muchos dirán que eso es extremo, yo sólo diré en mi defensa que es amor. **–He olvidado algo importante, ¿verdad? Oh Dios lo siento tanto Regina.-** Decía mientras caminaba y se colocaba frente a mí. A pesar de su olvido, la mirada y la sonrisa que me dirigió me hizo saber que me compensaría ese pequeño descuido, una vez que estuviésemos en nuestra recamara, de muchas maneras no aptas para niños. No pude más que sonreírle **–Créeme que te tomaré la palabra y haré que pagues con creces Miss Swan y antes de que digas nada, sabes que te leo mejor que nadie cariño.-** Habíamos llegado a ese punto donde a través de los gestos y las miradas podíamos intuir lo que la otra pensaba, y si eso no era amor, no sé qué otras pruebas se iban a necesitar. Me acerque a su rostro y con un leve roce acaricie sus labios con los míos, no era aún el momento de más. La tomé de la mano y sutilmente la invité a sentarse mientras yo tomaba la botella de vino y vertía en nuestras copas una cantidad adecuada para poder iniciar nuestra cena.

 _If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

Mientras platicábamos de nuestro día, la sonrisa no abandonada sus labios, en mi rostro la sonría ya no desaparecía nunca, parecía que se había atornillado desde el momento que deje de sentir miedo, en los brazos de Emma Swan era imposible sentir miedo. Había llegado el momento, no había marcha atrás, no podía sentir miedo, no debía tener miedo.

 _I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

 **-Sé que prometimos nunca hablar del tema…-** Y ante mis palabras la espalda de Emma se tensó y enderezó y fue evidente para mí que no esperaba esas palabras ante la velada que estábamos teniendo, pero tenía que decirlo, no podía proponerle lo que quería si mi discurso no iniciaba así **–Cada día que pasa soy consciente de lo difícil que debió ser para ti perdonarme, dejaste aún lado mis errores y decidiste simplemente ser mía, he tenido miedo todo el día.-** Mi rubia frunció el ceño, y me di cuenta que probablemente ella estaba vislumbrando otro tipo de discurso y antes de que ella pudiese emitir palabra alguna. Tomé la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo que se encontraba oculta entre las rosas y la abrí para ella, para que viese su contenido. Su rostro se transformó, una exclamación de sorpresa quedo retenida en su garganta su mandíbula se abrió y aproveché el momento.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

- **Sé que ha sido difícil, nos costó mucho llegar nuevamente a compenetrarnos y que confiases nuevamente en mí, pero quisiera que me permitieras demostrarte por el resto de nuestras vidas que soy la única para ti, así como yo sé muy bien que tú eres la única para mí, te prometo que haré valer cada día y te demostraré que soy digna de estar entre tus brazos, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo caminar hasta el fin del mundo por ti…-** En este punto las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas, me sonrió y lo supe, no necesitaba que dijese nada más, tomé el anillo entre mis dedos y con todo el amor del mundo tome su mano entre la mía. – **Emma Swan, ¿me dejarías ser tuya para siempre? ¿Te casarías conmigo? -**

 _I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
 _I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
